


Honey Whiskey/Love Light

by intothemidnightblue



Series: Musicbox [4]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (TV 2014) RPF, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: I wrote this in four hours, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Songfic, The Power Of Love, a little plot, barely any plot, thanks bivolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/intothemidnightblue
Summary: Snart and Lisa get a taste of looooove and Cisco and Barry, specifically Barry, has some fun with it afterward.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triaux/gifts).



> ooooh ya boi did the thing.  
> Songfic based on Honey Whiskey by Nothing But Thieves which must have been done before because it's perfect but idc.

_This party's pretty boring_

_I don't think it's for me_

_Lucy's already crashed out_

_She's on the spare settee_

 

"Sorry Luce, but I'm gunna need to borrow this," Len spoke aloud, grabbing the keycard from the passed out girl on the floor with a little name tag that read "Lucy." "Ooh I wonder where she got those earrings!" Lisa wondered from beside him, leaning down to inspect the jewelry. She scoffed, "cheap shit, never mind. You work in a jewelry store and don't take advantage of the deals!" Len just handed her the keycard, "Go get em tiger." Lisa squealed in delight, bouncing over to swipe the card to the storage room where they kept the good stuff. "Not so fast, Cold," a leering voice, not one he expected, spoke from the doorway. Cold had everything town to a tee, and knew exactly how long it would take for the Flash to show up and this was too early. Not to mention, the voice was wrong. Cold gripped his gun and spun around do the intruder. The least he could do is keep whoever it is off Lisa. "Bivolo?" Len questioned, "playing for the heroes are you?" Bivolo shook his head, "just killing two birds with one stone." _Lisa_. Cold snapped into action, bringing his cold gun up to absolutely decimate the guy who thought he could lay a hand on Lisa, but at that moment, the Flash decided to show up. "There's my other bird, and here's my stone," Bivolo grinned, taking off the sunglasses that hid his meta power tonight. "Snart close your eyes!" Barry yelled to him, racing to grab Lisa, who had just come out of the other room and already caught a glimpse of Rainbow Raider's eyes. "Hey Snart, catch," Bivolo taunted. Cold saw the- was it a snowball??- out of the corner of his eyes and made the mistake of focusing on it as Bivolo's eyes caught him out of the corner. "I'm going to need backup here!" Barry yelled into his comm. he quickly made work of tying up Lisa, Len, and finally went for Bivolo. He had on Cisco's reflective glasses, and but Bivolo had already put his own sunglasses on and dulled his eyes. "I'm all yours," he grinned, giving himself up easily, "you'll like this colour a lot Flash." Barry just rolled his eyes.

 

_This air is getting so thin_

_Go down, go down, go down_

_The honey whiskey's kickin'_

_Go down, go down, go down_

 

Len couldn't think clearly since he looked into those eyes. It wasn't the usual red; it had a bit more of a purple to it. The last thing on his mind before it became clouded with colour was cursing himself for telling Hartley about the _Waverider_. They wouldn't have had this problem if he had kept his mouth shut.

The colour stirred odd feelings in him, taking the breath from his lungs as his gaze shifted to the Flash, to Barry. He willed the emotion he feared naming away but it just kept festering, latching onto what was already there and intensifying it to where it was painful. He could hear Lisa beside him, close to tears, "Let me see Cisco! I need to tell him I'm sorry! I need to tell him I love him! Please, Flash!" Len's stomach dropped. _Love_.

"Cisco, we have so many problems," Barry told his comm. police sirens approached and there was no way he could get Len out and have time to get back for Lisa but he had to try. "Text Joe to clear the area until I have both Snart's out." Barry yelled, quickly grabbing Len and rushing the bigger man out all the way to Star Labs. He got back for Lisa right as the police were stepping through the door. Their gaze was focused on Bivolo first, so with an extra burst of speed, Barry managed to grab the other Snart before gazes shifted.

As soon as Barry made it to the lab, Lisa was shaking off her smoking restraints and running to Cisco, throwing her arms around him in a death grip. "Please help," came Cisco's strained voice, as they both fell. Cisco made an all good motion after a few seconds when he was certain he hadn't just been stabbed or something, and as Caitlin ran over to pry Lisa off of Cisco, Barry ran to Len, who was dealing with the colour in his own painful way. He had his eyes shut, curled in on himself and now making any move to get out of his restraints. "It's love," was the only thing Snart could manage to say. Barry made the mistake of trying to get off Len's restraints because, the second he touched the other man, he burst into action. He caught the young speedster in his arms and smashed their lips together. Barry gave a needy moan, the ever empathetic man picking up on the palatable need in the room. Caitlin made the executive decision to knock both Snart's out with a sedative before anyone started fucking on the lab floor.

Cisco and Barry both breathed a sigh of relief. "You know, you owe me twenty bucks now Caitlin," Cisco joked. "It doesn't count, there wasn't a confession!" Caitlin responded, "if anyone owes anyone, Barry owes me fifteen since it was Lisa who confessed first." Cisco paled, "you guys did not just bet on my love life." "You did it to me!" Barry reprimanded. "Yeah but that's different!"

 

_I think I better go before I try something I might regret_

_I might regret_

_I think I better go before I try something I might regret_

_I might regret_

 

"I'm sorry Len, we don't have the colour locked down yet."

Len had buried his head in his hands and almost cried out. Why was love so _painful_ for him? Why couldn't he be like Lisa, who seemed freer, definitely out of control and hating it, but freer. She could use her words and talked to Cisco and once this was all over and if both parties were still interested, they planned a date. Len, on the other hand, couldn't look Barry in the eyes. He was always so good with words, but he just couldn't find them with Barry. "Please, let me leave," Len begged Caitlin, who looked at him sympathetically. "I can't, Raider escaped, he would go straight for you to get to Barry, who is a _mess_ by the way." That didn't really help Len's failing emotional state. "What did he say again?" Caitlin asked. "He was angry I had gone soft and was looking to kill two birds with one stone. I thought he meant Lisa and I, but I guess he meant Barry and I, with Lisa just happening to catch the colour instead," Leonard could feel emotions whirling up trying to break free, and he cut himself off before he could show any more weakness. "Look, I don't forgive you for all the things you did to us, but you've been different since making your deal with Barry. You're different with Barry to balance you out. Also, you list pretty low now on horrible kidnapping experiences so you've got that going for you as well. Try talking to him before you give yourself a broken heart over something that is not unrequited." Caitlin spoke softly, turning to leave as Barry himself walked in. Len's eyes grew wide as Barry caught sight of him. "Oh no you don't," Caitlin said as Barry tried to turn to leave again. She dragged him over by the ear and quickly ran out the door, locking it behind her. "Just a warning, I'm watching but I turned off the audio feed from that room so I can't hear anything you say," Caitlin's voice spoke over the monitor after a while. Barry just flipped off the nearest camera, getting a chuckle in return.

 

_Black hearted angels sunk me_

_With kisses on my mouth_

_There's poison in this water_

_The words are falling out_

 

"Barry I-" Snart started, before he was interrupted. "Stop, I know why the colour does. I know it just strengthens already existing emotions until it blinds you, I know I was under its influence before. I also know I feel something for you as well and, god Len, the way you kissed me just brought it crashing to the surface but we can't do this. Cisco and Lisa might be able to, but we're on the front lines every time. How could we make it work?" Barry finished solemnly. Len couldn't stop himself from reaching out for Barry, tangling their hands together. The scarlet speedster made no move to stop it. "I don't- I don't know Barry. I feel, I'm so clouded and it _hurts_ ," Len felt the truth tumble from him, "You make me better and I hate it but it's so good. I sacrificed my life for the world, Barry. That's not me, it was you on the _Waverider_ , you're the reason I have something to lose that's more than my sister or Mick and right now, I love you more than my need to breathe." Barry's breath caught in his chest as he leaned foreword, enthralled by Len's words. "We can figure it out, we will. Just, please, kiss me Leonard Snart." Barry whispered as their lips met, much more tender than their first kiss. Three separate pairs of hands were heard violently clapping over the speaker system. Len and Barry both simultaneously flipped off the cameras.

 

_This air is getting so thin_

_Go down, go down, go down_

_The honey whiskey's kickin'_

_Go down, go down, go down_

 

"How are you feeling?" Barry asked Len as he finished the light therapy. "Better, clear-headed," he responded, finishing his sentence by kissing the oxygen out of Barry, who melted into his touch easily. "Please don't bone in the lab, that goes for you guys as well," Caitlin told the pair of new couples. "No promises," both Snart's said at the same time, giving each other a proud high five.

Barry initiated another forceful kiss, taking away Len's attention from anything other than himself. "What do you say we get out of here," he spoke lustfully. Len's arousal grew at just the look in Barry Allen's eyes. "Please," he gasped, and with a quick blur and the lingering smell of ozone, they were out of the building and into what Len assumed was Barry's apartment.

"Didn't think you were one to fuck on the first date," Len teased between fevered kisses. "No time," Barry moaned obscenely, the sound traveling straight to Len's dick. "Haven't you heard? I saved the world. We have all the time we would ever need," Len grinned cockily. Barry responded by biting Len's bottom lip, just barely drawing blood, "you know as well as I that doesn't stop the bad guys." "Well, tonight at least, they'll have to wait," he responded as they fell on top of the bed. Barry just nodded, body literally vibrating with excitement. Len looked down at the younger man, hungrily raking his gaze up and down Scarlet's entire body. He was still wearing his super suit, which they needed to remedy _fast_.

"How the fuck do I get this off you," Len growled, tugging at the fabric. In a flash of lightning, Barry had managed to undress both of them, toss Len to the bed, and situate himself between the other's legs, already lazily stroking the other's member as if he hadn't just sped around getting them to this point. Len stifled a heated moan at the display of power, earning a look from his speedster. "Let me hear you," Barry scolded before slowly licking a stripe from Len's balls to the tip of his cock, then immediately taking it in his mouth. Len didn't even try to hold back this time, "oh god Barry, yes _please_ ," he begged. Barry just gave him the sweetest bedroom eyes he'd ever seen and _oh_. Without even missing a beat, Barry started vibrating again, but this time, with Len's cock deep in his mouth, the older man felt every bit of it through his aching erection. Len felt ready to burst, but right before he could even warn Barry of his incoming orgasm, the other pulled back with a pop. Len could feel the waves of pleasure begging to fall, but try as he might, he couldn't reach it. His hips bucked and fucked the air desperately, but Barry Allen gave no mercy, watching with his fingers in his ass as Len pleaded for release.

The other man had finally come down enough to open his eyes and see Barry, now fully on top of him, fucking himself with his fingers, a litany of expletives Len could never imagine ever gracing Barry's ears fell from his mouth. "Right after our kiss, I excused myself to the restroom. I teased myself open for you so I would be ready, lube and everything. Leonard Snart, I'm going to fuck myself on your cock until both of us are spent, and then I'm going to cuddle the absolute fuck out of you." Len grinned at the needy man on top of him, wondering why he had waited so long to explore this with Barry when they had both been obviously smitten for months now. Barry grabbed Len's hand and directed them to his ass, grinding down on the man's digits showing him just how ready he was. Len stretched him a bit more with his fingers, catching Barry's prostate every time, before finally letting the man lower himself onto his cock. Barry practically screamed in pleasure once he had Len's thick cock dragging along that bundle of nerves, earning an angry knock and a future noise complaint from the room beside them, but neither male cared in their hazy state.

It didn't take them long to finish, as they were both fully wound up and ready before they even started. Len gave a satisfied and tired sigh, but Barry still rutted against him needily, "no refractory period." He apologized, Len's only response to bring him up for lazy kisses as he continued to rut against Len's inner thigh. It wasn't fair how Barry managed to wind Len up again so easily, and after Barry had come a second time, Len flipped him over easily for other round.

 

_I think I better go before I try something I might regret_

_I might regret_

_I think I better go before I try something I might regret_

_I might regret_

 

It was two in the morning, Barry having fallen asleep a few hours ago, but not Len. Guilt tugged at his stomach as he thought about what all this meant for the future. Len couldn't give up stealing, it was cemented in his blood and how else could he keep the rogues in order? Barry couldn't just let them have free reign, or that would look very bad for the city's resident hero. The whole thing looked bad already if anyone ever found out.

Despite it all though, Len found himself knowing that this was the right choice. Nothing felt as right as Barry Allen. He was really in love. Gently, he kissed the lightly snoring speedster to his left, wrapping his arms farther around the other man. Barry just sighed happily in his sleep, snuggling closer.

Come what may, this was the right choice, and Len was prepared to deal with the consequences. He just hoped Barry was truly in it all the way as well, or the fallout could hurt them both past any proper healing point.

 

_I think I better go before I try something I might regret_

_I might regret_

_I think I better go before I try something I might regret_

_I might regret_

_But if you wanna free your body tonight_

_It's our secret_

_It's our secret_

_I think I better go before I try something I might regret_

_I might regret_

**Author's Note:**

> me;sinning  
> No beta and I barely looked over it just let me sin okay
> 
> lockewoodandco.tumblr.com  
> comments and kudos are the only reason i live (jk but I appreciate them a lot!)


End file.
